


Of A Bestial Nature

by Destructionofsanctum (Momoisme), Momoisme



Series: In Another Life [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: AU, F/F, Femslash, Vampires, Werewolves, a healthy dose of fluff, blood and death, the works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momoisme/pseuds/Destructionofsanctum, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momoisme/pseuds/Momoisme
Summary: Near to entering France, Serana and Elayn run into an enemy out for revenge.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! Welcome! I don't have much to say except enjoy!

They were almost into France.

Ultimately it shouldn't have surprised Serana that one of her father's lackeys would come after them. The blaze hadn't been enough to destroy them all; vampires were tenacious, clinging to their undeath. And with Harkon gone they had no reason to remain in the ash-ridden husk the castle became.

But vampires were, above all, vengeful creature. It was only a wonder they hadn't found her and Elayn sooner.

It seemed like such a nice day to begin with, as she, Salem, and her werewolf made their way down the road. They came upon a small town that was seeing good days in trade, and the children with their happy shrieks-- outside the window to the room where Serana tried to sleep the day away-- made that prosperity clear. It was spring, the weather was fine, Elayn was in a lively mood--

"Watch my pack."

"What are you doing?"

"Just close your eyes, count to ten."

At the end of the count, she was barely resisting the urge to peek through her fingers. When she opened her eyes...

"What are you doing?" she gasped through peals of laughter. There was Elayn, up a tree, hanging by her legs hooked over a branch, with a wide, silly grin on her face.

Elayn hadn't answered as she slid back down the trunk of what looked to be a beech tree with very few low-hanging branches. She didn't say anything, in fact, until she strode up to Serana to catch her in a blistering kiss.

"Anything to see that look on your face," she said when she pulled back, and sauntered along down the road, keeping a hold on Serana's hand as she went.

And now...

Serana paced the inn room that bore a hauntingly familiar scent, one that raised hairs on the back of her neck. She had just gone to hunt in the early night, just as the sun had set, leaving Elayn to her well-earned rest. Salem had accompanied her, as he found it easier to travel in the shadowy quiet of nighttime than he did in the day. She hadn't been long, fortune favoring her with a late-arriving traveler down the road. He would arrive with a foggy blank in his memory and two marks on his neck that would fade by dawn, and Serana wouldn't need to hunt again for a day and a half.

Damn her thirst. If she'd been here, Elayn would have had someone to fight at her side. And it was clear she had fought, by the lingering traces of blood in the air. But no one else in the inn had reported any disturbances, in fact the keeper was happily chatting with the same person she had been for an hour, had been since Serana left.

"Where could they have taken her?" she asked for the third time, chewing on her lip as she thought frantically.

Salem, curled in the shadows under the bed, regarded her coolly.  _ Could you not track her? Your senses aren't as keen as hers, but they are still sharp. _

“ I tried,” she snapped, shaking her head. “Whoever it was covered their scent outside the room, I can't even tell where they left from.”

_ Calm yourself. Do you think working yourself into a frenzy will help find her any faster? _

Serana ceased her pacing to aim a furious flower at the shadows, only to be meant by unblinking violet. She spat, a noise that would frighten a true cat, but gained no response from her companion.

“Do you have any suggestions, then?” she asked, pulling together the threads of her control to temper her voice. The shadow spirit would be a formidable ally to offend.

_ As a matter of fact,  _ Salem said, and as they did they gathered themself up and came out from under the bed in the shape of a midnight black cat. They stretched, taking their sweet time, and said as they sat with their tail curled around their paws,  _ I very well may. What has Elayn told you about mating? _

Shocked from her worry for her werewolf for a moment, Serana gasped, red-faced, at the spirit. “I  _ hardly _ see how that is your business,” she said frostily when she recovered herself.

_ Not in the carnal sense _ . The spirit did not have facial features, but their voice managed to deliver enough contempt for her assumption to make her recoil. Sometimes the spirit reminded her of a very old, very frustrated teacher. Well then, that was what they were, wasn't it?  _ Children of the moon have the ability to bond their souls to that of their loved ones. _

“Wouldn't I have noticed something like that?”

_ Not necessarily.  _ The spirit raised a paw and licked it before drawing it over their midnight face.  _ Werewolves have little control over the magic of their nature, beyond what allows them change forms. I would not be surprised if Elayn formed such a bond with you in the time you have known each other. _

Serana considered that, and came to sit on the edge of the bed next to where the spirit sat on the floor. “How would I use it to find her?”

_ The bond is different for each werewolf. Search within yourself. You practice magic with enough regularity that your mind should be adapted to such a concept, at least in abstract. _

So, sitting on the bed, Serana closed her eyes and considered Elayn. Her strength, her bravery, her charm that shone through in her, at first rusty, flirtations. She considered how safe she felt in Elayn's arms, like the world was only made for the two of them to stand against it.

It was hazy at first, just the faintest impression like one would feel if they were standing eyes closed next to someone standing there. The impression of  _ something  _ in the darkness. She focused, and felt warmth like Elayn's heart, a beacon that grew clearer with every moment. In an instant, she knew where her heart was, because it was in Elayn's hands, as it had been since… Serana wasn't certain when.

But then… “Something isn't right,” she said, rising with a jolt. “It feels like she's right--”

That's when the screaming started. 

* * *

 

Red. It swirled in front of her, obscuring her vision until she couldn't see anything but blood. There were whispers in her ears, horrid little things like bugs that crawled and burrowed and dug until her mind was inflamed beyond all reason. There was no thinking, no ration in her drive to tear into any living thing that crossed her path.

How had she gotten there? She possessed nowhere near the clarity to ponder such a question. All she knew was the blood. It distracted her from the alien pull and stretch in her joints screaming to her of an unfamiliar shape. She knew her teeth and her claws, meant for rending and tearing, but the rest of her was lost in the red. 

* * *

 

When Serana tore out of the inn and out into the street lit by torches, the first thing she noticed was the people. There were far too many of them for the time of night, when they should have been lying in bed in deference of the darkness. Instead, there were men running to and fro, while women and children ran for the cover of the forest.

The cause of their flight, she soon heard shouted, was a great monster that had found itself in the middle of town and started wrecking havoc. She stopped in place and turned, still cognizant of the faint presence of her bond with Elayn, and it was telling her that her werewolf was dead ahead, in the direction of whatever made the crowd flee. Without thought, Serana ran on.

Had Elayn returned in time to witness the pandemonium and throw herself in its midst to lend a hand? It was well within her character. Serana remembered for a moment a village they had passed through where a fire had broken out in one of the houses, and spread. Elayn had been right there hauling buckets of water faster than any of the humans there could manage. If there had been people inside, Serana was sure she would have been the first to run in and perform a rescue. Surely she had done just the same now.

But… Serana still had a terrible feeling.

She rounded a street corner-- and came stumbling to a halt when she nearly collided with a broad man. His eyes were wide when she drew back, and he grabbed her by the shoulders. “Run!” he shouted hoarsely, dropping his grip before she could break it and following his own advice with swiftness.

Eyes tracking his exit, she missed the source of a sudden frenzy of activity and noise. It drew her attention regardless, to where a crowd of people surrounded the source of commotion. The crowd was like a swarm of bees, defending the hive, and it was only when their attacker threw three of them in Serana's direction did she get a good look.

At first, it felt like a nightmare, seeing the twisted wolfen creature that her father kept as guards and pets. It had to be a nightmare, because only in her darkest dreams had she imagined seeing that sandy pelt and those glowing silver eyes melded with hulking abomination.

But her senses would not let her believe it to be a horrible dream, because they were all reporting to her with perfect clarity that she was in very real danger. That danger escalated when the beast with her werewolf's eyes roared and chased after the villagers it had scattered, bringing her closer.

Serana broke. She ran. 


	2. Chapter 2

_You just left her?_ The spirit demanded, now the one pacing from wall to wall of the room Serana had taken refuge in. She couldn't help it. The sight of her werewolf in a rage wouldn't have been enough to send her running, but the shape she was in did enough.

Serana couldn't even argue with the fury in Salem's words. She was just as horrified with herself. But she couldn't stop shaking, even though her body didn't technically feel fear the way a human would. Even her breathing sped, as though she even needed the air.

“I couldn't…” She stopped, and reconsidered what she was going to say. “You know where I come from. Whatever has happened to her-- I don't think she's truly herself anymore.”

_Feel for your bond_ , Salem scolded. _Does she truly feel lost?_

She hadn't thought of that. Stupid, in hindsight, but the idea of the bond was new to her, it wasn't the first thing she would think of. She closed her eyes and reached for that glow she knew was Elayn. When she touched it, she gasped and recoiled at the feeling of so much rage, and behind it, pain, and fear.

But it was still Elayn. Still felt like her, if wilder and uncontrolled.

She opened her eyes to see Salem staring at her, tail flicking. _Well?_

“I think I can get her back.”

* * *

 Blood. So much blood. And screaming. The whispers in the back of her mind made it all a fog of noise and confusion. So she lashed out, within and without, railing against the constriction on her soul that made her feel nothing but rage.

Then, like a breeze clearing away smoke, the fog receded for a moment, bringing with it a familiar scent. One of peace. Of home.

The whispers grew louder. She bellowed. The scent faded, leaving her nothing but carnage. 

* * *

 Emboldened with the knowledge that her werewolf was not completely lost, Serana strode back out into the chaos of the townsfolk trying to combat the beast in their midst. She smelled smoke, and hoped the fire wouldn't spread too far. The crowd and noise got thicker as she followed the threads of her bond with Elayn, unsure of exactly what she would do, only knowing that she had to do it.

When she came face to face with the beast that Elayn had become, she stood firm against the bodies that stumbled into her in their hurry to flee. Chin raised, she stared at Elayn, until her wolf felt the weight of her gaze and tore her attention away from the humans trying-- and failing-- to drive her back with pitchforks.

It felt, for a moment, like the earth stopped turning. Then Elayn roared.

“Elayn!” she shouted, walking forward. She got confused looks from anyone close and undistracted enough to hear. Her werewolf tilted her head toward the sky and bellowed.

But she didn't charge. That was good, right?

Swallowing back her nerves, Serana advanced, slowly at first, then running until she could embrace her werewolf. “Elayn, please,” she whispered into her sandy fur, knowing she would hear. “Come back to me.”

The beast roared, clawed hands wrapped around Serana's shoulders and--

And suddenly she was holding Elayn again.

“Serana, thank fuck. I love you, I love you so much, I'm so sorry--” She went on, rasping murmurs that turned to nonsense as she clutched Serana to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Obviously they had to leave town. Elayn's transformation had left her without a stitch. Some of the villagers might have been more offended by that than the rampaging. The two barely managed to grab their packs from the inn, so Elayn wasn't running for her life naked, and only thanks to Serana did they end up accomplishing it _and_ make it out of town with their skin intact.

Elayn's good mood from before they stopped was soured-- as well it should be, Serana reasoned. She'd been transformed against her will into a, well, a monster, though Serana herself could hardly judge, given her own nature. But the damage had been done and she knew Elayn enough to know that damage would weigh heavily on Elayn's soul.

And just how had she gleaned that little insight?

For a moment, remembering the bond reminded her that they hadn't seen Salem, but she assumed he would turn up again as he always did. But that thought took up a fraction of her mind as the rest turned to focusing on that bond as well as she could while they made their way alongside the road through the undergrowth; to avoid any mobs that might come chasing after them. What she found was that she could still feel Elayn, and if she made an effort, she felt--

“Elayn,” she said abruptly, stopping her werewolf with a hand on her shoulder. She hadn't realized until now that Elayn had been deliberately avoiding meeting her eyes and she realized why when she saw the same self-hatred she felt through the bond echoed there. “What happened back there wasn't your fault. You were changed against your will, into something you couldn't control.”

“Couldn't I?” The corner of her mouth turned up with emotion that was the stark opposite of humor. “Doesn't matter. I'm still responsible. Those people are going to take years to recover, many of them will bear scars forever. And that's if they're lucky. I won't be surprised if the local werewolf packs see a swelling in their numbers soon.”

There was no getting through to her. Serana could see it. Her eyes were dull, like a stone, defeated. It wasn't fair, Elayn hadn't been able to stop herself. The fault for those people's ills fell at the hands of whichever of her father's lackeys decided to come for revenge, and she would make them regret it. She loved Elayn so much, and she didn't deserve to feel that way, and--

Desperate, Serana acted without thought, focused on their bond, and shoved as much of what she was feeling through it.

The effect was instantaneous. Elayn's eyes flashed bright silver as she choked, shocked, gasping as she stared at Serana in wonder. “How did you--”

“Salem taught me a few things.” She put a hand on her hip. “And you have a few things to explain about your werewolf stuff. But that doesn't matter right now.”

She stepped forward until her chest was touching Elayn's and looked straight into her eyes. “We're going to hunt down whoever made you do what you did, and then we're going to have a talk about which of us has more deaths on our hands. Understand?”

Bemused, bewildered, a little befuddled, and wholly in love, Elayn could only nod and follow, her chest light for the first time since they'd stopped in that damned village.

* * *

 When Elayn could smell sunrise creeping over the horizon, she used her experience surviving in the wild to find a hollow where a large tree had fallen against a sharp hill. There wasn't much space, but it would be enough for the two of them to get some sleep and for Serana to be sheltered from the daylight. It wasn't until Elayn laid down and curled around Serana with her back to the entrance of the hollow that her stomach made a noise that would frighten a bear.

“Guess I gotta hunt,” Elayn said with a sheepish grin, and rolled out into the early dawn.

Serana's gold eyes shown out of the shadows of the hollow, holding hers for a few moments before they closed. “Alright,” she said. “Hurry back.”

Elayn ducked back in to press a quick kiss to her lips, then came back out so she could shift her shape and take off into the trees. She trotted through the brush for a little while until she came across a scent trail. Fresh. It brought her across a rabbit, not quite yet fat from the fresh greenery springing up in the warming air, but it was enough to fill her belly. She rose from the bones on her meal and started on the hunt again, intent on bringing something back for Serana. She knew her mistress-- the title was a loving joke on her part, one she didn't share because she knew that Serana wouldn't appreciate it, that she still felt guilty for her hand in Elayn's bondage -- preferred human blood like any vampire, but it would sate her hunger long enough for them to find a town that wouldn't attack them on sight. She would need her strength.

While she searched, she thought. Lingering remorse for the harm she'd caused still loomed in the back of her mind, but Serana's faith and honesty had driven it back enough that it didn't cloud her judgment. One day, perhaps, she would go back when no one would recognize her face, and try to help out around the town until she could consider the debt repaid.

For now… she would put it from her mind. They had a vampire to hunt.

_Wolf._

She skidded to a halt, nearly into a thatch of bramble, and whipped her head around to find the darkest spot in the shadows around her. There, in the roots of a fallen tree, was Salem, looking at her with slitted purple eyes.

_Spirit,_ she thought, inclining her head. _You made it out alive. Took your time._

_It seemed prudent to ensure that the humans did not intend to send another party after you._ Elayn saw the dark outline of an ear flick. _The first found themselves… Side-tracked._

_Thank you._ Seeing her hunt would not continue for now, she settled on a bare-ish patch of forest floor. _It seems I'm further in your debt. You told Serana about the bond._

_I don't understand why you didn't do it yourself sooner. You endanger your mate with your negligence._

She snapped her teeth at them twice. _Watch yourself._

Cats always had a smug air about them, but the spirit managed another level of superiority. _You will not harm me._

Bluff called, she stewed in her own irritation rather than answer them.

At first anyway. They were right. She sighed. _I have always considered the bond… intrusive. I didn't want her to--_

_Intrude?_

_No!_ She growled, frustrated. It was hard to word the collection of worries tangled around her bond with Serana, and the snide spirit wasn't helping by needling her.

_Then what?_

_I didn't want to chain her to me._ The thought occurred to her a half second before Salem heard it, and the spirit shut their eyes. _My sire did that to my mother, forged the bond and took her from her family._ Not that she felt bad for the bitch who made it her life's mission to make her suffering her child's fault.

Salem seemed to consider their words before they spoke them. _Do you really think that?_

Yes. No. She glared at the spirit. _It is intrusive,_ she said again.

_And if it hadn't been for the bond you would be a ravening beast, slaughtering a town right now. Do you feel she intrudes when she stands at your side?_

No. Serana at her side… Made her feel like she could take on whole packs to defend the vampire she loved. Her mate.

_You're very annoying when you're right, did you know that?_

The spirit's eyes opened again, hooded and giving every impression of amusement. _I have been told such. You should speak with her, not leave her in the dark. Your bond is powerful, and as I am bound to your service, it seems my place to point out the obvious._

Elayn huffed and got to her feet. _Service, eh? Then help me find a rabbit, if you haven't any other words of wisdom to share._


	4. Chapter 4

Serana woke to the smell of blood, and opened her eyes to find Elayn in her furred form, lying on her stomach in front of her with a rabbit between them with her head on her paws. She blinked sleep from her eyes and sat up as much as she could in the hollow, propped on her arm.

“Thanks,” she said, when she realized the rabbit was for her. Elayn nudged it closer with her nose and wagged her tail.

While Serana fed, her werewolf changed her shape and tucked herself back into the hollow. “So,” she said. “We should talk.”

Serana's eyes widened and she looked to Elayn, concerned for a moment, but she just waved her hand and shook her head. “Nothing bad, I promise. You finish. I need to think of what to say.”

Appeased, she went back to her food. The body wasn't big, but it was enough that she could feel warmth in her cheekbones again. She tossed the carcass out of the hollow, careful to keep her hand out of the sunlight, and when she looked at Elayn again, her werewolf's eyes were closed.

“Elayn?”

They opened to flash silver in the relative darkness of the hollow. She looked… worried. 

“I didn't mean to go so long without telling you about the bond,” she said after a deep breath. “I just-- I was worried.”

“About what?” Serana leaned forward and gripped her hand, offering a reassuring smile. 

“It isn't always voluntary, it's a side of the wolf, possessiveness.” She put her free hand flat in the middle of her chest. “You are dear to me, and the moon lets us protect what's dear to us with a little help. The bond lets us know when the people we care about-- that we love--” Serana smiled wider at that and saw Elayn's shoulders relax a little. “It lets us know a little better how to keep them happy and safe.”

She wanted to keep her happy and safe, how could Serana object? “I don't mind you seeing me as yours,” she murmured. “And you're mine.”

Emotion made Elayn's eyes bright, and it took her a moment to respond. “My heart isn't the cleanest thing,” she said hoarsely. “I don't want to put on you more than you can bear.”

“Elayn,” she said, feeling love burn in her chest. “You aren't going to scare me off.”

Her words broke the dam of whatever her werewolf was holding back, and she surged forward to kiss her soundly.

* * *

When night fell again, it was time for a plan. Serana surmised that the vampire that had changed Elayn would likely have a lair near the town they had been in. Nothing permanent, just somewhere to hide in the day and keep a few thralls for food. So they went hunting, doubling back closer to town. Salem cloaked them in shadows when they drew close enough to risk the stray eye of one of the humans. Elayn scented vampire and the hunt was on.

The trail led them to a mine, one that seemed empty of life, but the carts of ore and rock hadn't been sitting longer than a week.

Elayn and Serana each scented blood as they drew closer to the entrance. Lots of it. Aside from thralls, it was likely that no, there wasn't life at all in the mine.

Salem waited outside for them, to keep a watch on the entrance in case they had visitors.

The vampire within hadn't set up any traps. Stupid, but Serana wasn't surprised. If it was one of her father's minions-- and it had to be, she recognized the shape Elayn had been twisted into with awful clarity-- then they had been spoiled by the protection of the castle, whose protections had been long standing. It was easy for them to slip through the tunnels, further down into the mine, following the smell of blood and undeath.

Of course, no traps didn't mean the mine was completely unguarded. Serana, focused on the blood, didn't notice a scattering of gravel under her feet until it was kicked down the gently sloping tunnel, making a clattering noise that immediately drew attention.

“Intruders!” she heard someone ahead shout, just before Elayn grabbed her around the middle and hauled her around so she was standing behind her werewolf, who was leaning forward with deadly intent.

Watching Elayn fight was always an experience. She never carried weapons, only drew on the power of her wolf to make herself faster and stronger than her opponents. Facing three humans stinking of vampire magic, she flowed like water, ducking and dodging blows from two swords and a mace. Where they struck, she was not. When their blows unbalanced them, Elayn was there with quick strikes that always landed where armor didn't cover flesh.

But she wasn't perfect. Even a crazed thrall couldn't miss forever, and Serana smelled fresh blood at the same time Elayn let out a furious growl. Her foes swarmed her when she went down on a knee, and Serana drew forward to intercede-- only to stop herself when Elayn surged back to her feet, throwing the thralls against the tunnel walls. Two of them didn't get back up once they landed, and the third was busy shaking himself like a dog ridding their coat of water.

Elayn took him out with a snapped neck. It was a mercy, thralls had their will ripped from them, and there was no recovering from such a state. But her mouth twisted in dislike as she did it anyway.

“Shouldn't there be more?” she asked when she rose, dusting her palms off on her trousers.

Serana considered it for a moment, then shook her head. “It's not easy for a lesser vampire to keep many thralls. Just enough to defend the nest. But whoever it is won't be sleeping. We should still be careful.”

Elayn nodded once, then started creeping down the tunnel again.

* * *

Serana followed her werewolf, after the vampire who had made the incredibly stupid decision to come after the two of them for vengeance. And it had to be vengeance, why else would the scent the vampire had left  seem so familiar?

They came to a split in the tunnels going four ways, including the way they had come. Elayn stopped in the middle of the intersection and sniffed the air, her eyes closed. When they opened, the silver in them glowed bright in the darkness.

“This way,” she said, sounding hoarse, and Serana hurried after her.

The tunnel grew narrower as they went on, Elayn now nearly at a run as she followed her nose after something Serana could not detect. “Elayn,” she called after her. “Are you sure this is the right way?”

When she got no answer, she sped up so she could grab Elayn's shoulder. Only, without warning, the tunnel ended, and before either of them could smack into the wall dead ahead, the floor gave out underneath them. In a split second they were falling.

Elayn landed first, then Serana on top of her, and she winced in sympathy as her chin drove into her werewolf's collarbone. The fall hadn't stunned her, so she quickly got to her feet, and held out a hand to help the other woman do the same.

Standing, Serana looked up the unfortunately tall walls surrounding them, and sighed. “Trapped. It figures. What were you chasing?” 

Elayn didn't answer at first as she turned in a circle, nose in the air. “I smelled werewolf,” she said finally.

“And now?”

“It's gone.” She growled, glaring at the wall. “Bastard tricked me.”

Serana grimaced. “I think I know who it was now. It should have been obvious as soon as I realized what he'd done to you?”

“Who?” Her question was short, but Serana wasn't offended. Their bond was telling her that Elayn was frustrated and angry, but not at her. She understood, hated being trapped, and knew her werewolf hated it more.

“Garen,” she said. “I never knew his surname. He came to my f-- to Harkon's court a century before, and he had an odd power. They called him the Beast Master. Creatures bent to his will, and he showed Harkon how to create the guardians.”

Her werewolf took a deep breath, and Serana knew she was trying to gather herself. Hatred for the Beast Master that wasn't hers flared in her mind through the bond, as well as fear.

“We need to get out of here,” she said. “I can't let him catch me again.”

Serana grabbed her arm and turned her so they were facing each other, then lifted her chin with a finger until their eyes met. “I won't let him,” she said, making sure her voice was firm. “We'll make sure he isn't a threat to anyone again.”

Elayn swallowed hard and nodded, then leaned forward to rest her forehead against Serana's. “Thank you,” she said.

“Now how do we get out of here?” Serana asked with a smile.

She started to answer, then snapped her head up at the sound of cackling.

“Get out of here?” a man's voice asked from above. “What makes you think that will happen?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearing the end! One more chapter until the conclusion of this story. I hope yall are enjoying!
> 
> Follow at destructionofsanctum.tumblr.com


	5. Chapter 5

Elayn thrashed against the chains that held her as she was dragged by her feet. They weren't silver, but the links were thick and sturdy, and did not budge. Ahead of her walked Serana, escorted by a thrall, while two were charged with pulling her along. They'd been hauled out of the pit with ropes and bound before they could try to fight. The Beast Master had more thralls at his disposal, bigger and stronger than the ones guarding the tunnels. If she'd been alone, Elayn would have fought anyway, but the vampire had threatened to kill Serana and that she could not allow. It didn't stop her from struggling, and she would tear this Beast Master's head off when she got free, but until she knew Serana would be safe while she did, she wouldn't be breaking free any time soon.

The procession of vampire lord, thralls, and their captives went further into the mine, until it opened up into a facsimile of a hall. It was decorated as such, with broken crates and rope fashioning shoddy furniture. The Beast Master strode to a large chair in the middle of the hall and sat.

The two thralls hauled Elayn to her feet to face him. He studied them, drumming his fingers on the chair arm. Then he stood up suddenly, and strode across the stone floor, until he was inches for Serana.

“My lovely,” he murmured, and lifted a lock of her hair to his nose and inhaled delicately. “Life outside the castle hasn't been kind to you.”

Red descended on Elayn's vision as soon as he touched Serana, and her wolf surged to the forefront in a vicious snarl.

The bastard laughed. Laughed! “Settle down, beast,” he said without looking at her. “I owe you a debt of gratitude for keeping my queen safe for me. Don't make me forget it for your rudeness.”

Elayn's growls grew louder.

He looked to her. And his fist struck in a flash of movement. Elayn hit the wall behind her hard, and slumped to the floor.

“Elayn!” she heard Serana shout, then struggling noises. “Let me go this instant,” she commanded the Beast Master.

She heard a hand strike flesh, and while Serana was too tough to cry out, Elayn heard a soft noise that drove her wilder. Reinvigorated, she thrashed against the chains, glaring murder at the Beast Master.

“Shh, shh,” he said, patting Serana's cheek fondly. “Your pet will be fine as long as you know your place, my queen, at my side. Do you understand me?”

Elayn heard Serana spit. “Never.”

Then she heard a thud, a heavy impact, and her mistress cried out, and the red haze deepened until she was lost in it.

A small part of her remembered this was what it felt like when her wolfen shape was twisted into something unnatural. That part of her was lost in rage as she felt her joints pop and distend, as her flesh tore and reformed in a way changing her shape had never felt like. The chains around her gave way as she grew, until she was towering by a foot over the two vampires.

“What is this?” the Beast Master demanded, and waved his hand at her. “You will kneel!”

The compulsion hit her like a sack of lead coins, and she staggered, faltering for a moment. She felt strength flood across the bond she shared with Serana, something that was not buried in the bloody fog over her mind. It let her shake off the Beast Master's will, and she advanced further.

Apparently vampires could blanch. This one did, and stepped back, shouting, “Away! Away with you!” She felt the compulsion again, but this time it didn't make her falter.

Instead, she fell upon him, and tore his head clean from his body with jaws mightier and toothier than her normal four footed shape.

Hunger gripped her, but the blood in her teeth tasted foul. She turned away from the body and focused on Serana, who's cheek bore a fading bruise. She felt concern flare, and her control slip.

“I'm fine,” Serana hurried to reassure her, stepping closer until she could run a hand down her arm that hung until her claws brushed the floor. “It's okay. Come back to me.”

Their bond was wide open now, so much so that Elayn could all but hear what her mistress was thinking. She was afraid, but not of her, for her. That helped her calm down, and she gained a better hold of herself. She closed her eyes and focused on her human shape, until she felt her flesh and muscles reforming. It drove her to her knees, and Serana followed after, not quite touching her which was good because changing like this hurt _so_ much. Panting, cringing, she bent her head until it was over.

When it was, Serana waited until she reached out, then grabbed her in an embrace. She trembled from the effort of holding herself up, but she knew now was not a good time to relax and recover.

“We need to get somewhere safe,” she said through her clenched teeth. “Before the sun rises.”

“We can stay here,” Serana said, trying to soothe her.

Elayn shook her head sharply. “Can't. Smells bad.”

She winced. “Right, sorry. Do you need a minute?”

Considering her state for a moment, Elayn nodded, and shoved herself to her feet. Then staggered a little, until Serana stood up, caught her, and guided her back down.

“Wait here a moment,” she said. “Let me see if I can find you something to wear.”

While she was gone, Elayn looked down at herself, remembered the twisted form she'd been in, and her shudder had nothing to do with the chilly air inside the mine.

Serana wasn't long, which was good because she was sure that if she was left to think too long, she would work herself up again, and she didn't want to change shape so violently again any time soon. She dressed in the ragged miner's clothing her mistress had brought and they made their way out of the mine together.

Salem sat in the shadows outside, ears up and alert. _It will be dawn soon_ , they said.

“I know,” Elayn snapped, and then winced. “Sorry. Need to rest.”

“We can't go back to the village,” Serana said with a frown. “Think we can find another cave?”

Salem blinked, then flicked their tail. _Actually, I might have a solution. Follow me._

They led them, Serana helping Elayn stay upright under the weight of her pack, a little ways in the direction of the town they had stayed in, and to the burnt out husk of a house. Buried in the ash was a trap door, one that led into a root cellar big enough for the three of them. Eventually, lying down on cold dirt, Elayn managed to sleep.

* * *

 Serana woke the next evening before Elayn did, and sat up for a little while watching here werewolf sleep. The skin between her eyebrows was pinched, the corner of her mouth turned down, and she twitched every now and then. When she started making a whining noise in the back of her throat, Serana leaned down to kiss her cheek, and she settled back down.

 _So?_ Salem asked from a corner. She could only see their purple eyes. _Is the vampire dealt with?_

“He is,” she murmured. “But I'm still worried.”

_For what reason?_

Serana thought for a moment, trying to put word to the swirl of concerns in her head.

“Elayn turned into… whatever you want to call that shape, the half wolf one, a second time. The Beast Master didn't do it. I know, I was there. So how?”

“I just--” Elayn, now awake, cleared her throat and tried again. “I got angry. Then it just happened. You're right, he didn't do it.”

She sighed, feeling guilty. “I'm sorry.”

“For what?”

“I still don't think you're a monster.”

Elayn sat up so she was looking Serana in the eyes. “I didn't say you did.”

She examined the bond between them, surprised to find that Elayn was, while tired, not as worried as she was. “But that other shape--”

“It's still me, isn't it?” Elayn smiled, a small expression but a true one. “If it's triggered when I'm angry, I'll just have to try and stay calm. I didn't hurt you, I don't think I will.”

“How can you be so sanguine?”

“That's funny coming from a vampire-- hey!” she protested, holding her ribs where Serana had pinched her. “I'm okay. Really.”

If Elayn was alright with it, then Serana wanted to be too, so she didn't argue. “It should be sundown soon. We need to find another town and stock up on supplies.”

“Good idea. But I have a better idea first.” Elayn leaned forward and kissed her, and leaned back with a soft smile that made Serana want to pull her close again. “Salem, make yourself scarce.”

He did, with a ghostly, contemptuous chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! I hope you've enjoyed reading!
> 
> Liked this? Go to my Wattpad account for original stuff!
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/Destructionofsanctum


End file.
